bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha Leader Signas
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20327 |no = 1774 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 119 |animation_idle = 76 |animation_move = 4 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 10, 13, 16, 28, 31, 34, 60, 65, 70, 75, 80, 85 |normal_distribute = 7, 5, 5, 7, 5, 5, 12, 12, 12, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 10, 13, 16, 19, 28, 31, 34, 37, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84 |bb_distribute = 6, 5, 4, 4, 6, 5, 4, 4, 12, 12, 10, 10, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 10, 13, 16, 19, 23, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88 |sbb_distribute = 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 10, 10, 8, 8, 6, 6, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 10, 13, 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93 |ubb_distribute = 5, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 5, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 10, 10, 8, 8, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |ubb_effectdelay = 2 |description = Signas managed to survive the tragic fall of the 12 Guardians of the Gods, and having experienced such a terrible incident herself, rumor has it that she offered her help to the Six Heroes at the beginning of the war against the gods. However, her life was ultimately taken by an assassin sent by the Sealed God. Had she not been tricked, she would have given the assassin a taste of their own medicine. Following this, she would have joined the Six Heroes as their leader, and would have worked to unify all nations in the world. This would have most likely allowed humanity to defeat the gods. |summon = They always said I acted like their mother... Can you believe it? Me, their mother... Hahaha. |fusion = Please take care of them. I may sound overprotective, but I can't help worrying about them. |evolution = The friendships I have made are what drives me. I must never forget them. |hp_base = 5593 |atk_base = 2780 |def_base = 2191 |rec_base = 2262 |hp_lord = 7303 |atk_lord = 3444 |def_lord = 2738 |rec_lord = 2815 |hp_anima = 8420 |rec_anima = 2517 |atk_breaker = 3742 |def_breaker = 2440 |def_guardian = 3036 |rec_guardian = 2666 |def_oracle = 2589 |rec_oracle = 3262 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 460 |def_bonus = 460 |rec_bonus = 820 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Rise of the Alpha |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, 40% boost to max HP, 15% damage reduction from Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder types, hugely boosts Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elemental damage & enormously boosts critical damage |lsnote = 150% elemental damage & 175% Crit |bb = Morte Fabula |bbdescription = 15 combo Water attack on all foes, probable random status ailment infliction, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, boosts critical damage for 3 turns & considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Water types for 3 turns |bbnote = 75% chance to inflict ailments, 60% Crit, 50% Crit damage & 120% parameter boost to Water types |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 360 |sbb = Zero Congelatio |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, probable critical and element vulnerability for 1 turn, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, boosts critical damage for 3 turns & hugely boosts Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elemental damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 20% chance for 15% vulnerability, 60% Crit, 50% Crit damage & 100% elemental damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Gallant Luminary |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Water attack on all foes, adds critical and elemental vulnerability for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate and critical damage for 3 turns & enormously reduces Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elemental damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 30% vulnerability, 60% Crit, 350% Crit damage & 100% element mitigation |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Mother Wolf |esitem = |esdescription = Critical damage restores HP for 3 turns and considerably boosts BB gauge |esnote = Fills 8 BC & heals 800-1000 HP |evofrom = 20326 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |omniskill2_1_note = 75% boost |omniskill3_cat = HP Recovery |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Damage taken may restore HP |omniskill3_1_note = 25% chance to heal 20-25% damage |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = 50% Spark damage reduction |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 150000 |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's critical damage boost effect |omniskill5_2_note = +25% boost. 75% boost total |omniskill5_3_sp = 20 |omniskill5_3_desc = Enhances SBB's elemental damage boost effect |omniskill5_3_note = +25% boost. 125% boost total |omniskill5_4_sp = 25 |omniskill5_4_desc = Enhances SBB's critical vulnerability success rate and effect |omniskill5_4_note = +10% chance & +10% effect. 30% chance for 25% vulnerability total |omniskill5_5_sp = 25 |omniskill5_5_desc = Enhances SBB's elemental vulnerability success rate and effect |omniskill5_5_note = +10% chance & +10% effect. 30% chance for 25% vulnerability total |omniskill5_6_sp = 25 |omniskill5_6_desc = Adds huge Atk, Def, Rec boost to Fire, Earth, Thunder types for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill5_6_note = 120% boost |notes = |addcat = 12 Guardians of the Gods |addcatname = Signas5 }}